C+VG Issue 18
April 1983 issue which cost 75p. Games News Page 16 *Teddy takes on the troops: Ah Diddums from Imagine *Adventure and action for Oric: Bug-Byte, Salamander, Psion and Quicksilva to produce Oric games. *Get dug in to beat the monsters: Apple Panic from Audiogenic *Watch the birdie on a Dragon!: Dragon Golf from Audiogenic *Escape from the planet of danger: Escape from Orion from Hopesoft *Watch out there's a mine about!: Mined-Out from Quicksilva Page 17 *Search for priceless gold fleece: Joseph and the Argonauts from Item Limited *Superstore needs a super 'tec: Catcha Snatcha from Imagine *Scrambling with the invaders...: The Arcadian (as Arcadia) from J.K. Greye *Return to the world of Zork: Zork III from Infocom *Monkey business with Kong!: Krazy Kong from PSS *I've got you under my skin!: Mangrove from Supersoft/Audiogenic Page 18 *Splice the mainbrace, landlubbers: Sailing Simulator from Soft Options *Don't drink and jump the road!: Games Pack Four, Five, Six, and Seven from Remus Software *Who wants to be a millionaire?: Monopole from Rabbit Software *This great little mover!: The Phantom Computer Chess machine from MB *Blast those tough little invaders: Scramble and Cosmic Raiders from Mikro-Gen Video Screen Page 20 *Imagic demon faces new onslaught: Atari claim Demon Attack too similar to their Phoenix *Chef is in a pickle!: BurgerTime from Mattel *Pick-Axe Pete hunts for gold: Pick Axe Pete from Philips Page 21 *Video revolutionary: Vectrex about to hit the UK *More on the sticks: The Discwasher Pointmaster Arcade Action Page 30 *Pinball: Baby Pac-Man from Bally *Four Games in One: Tips on Tron *Evil Empire Attacked!: Tac\Scan review (Sega) Page 31 *Meeting a sticky end: Anteater review (Stern Electronics) *Drive for realism: Pole Position review (Namco) *Board with arcades?: Pac-Man, Frogger and Donkey Kong board games from MB *"Q" up for this one: Q*Bert review (Gottlieb) Adventure Adventure - Keith Campbell - 1 page (83) *Cinderella and the Beanstalk - Programming Tips *Philosopher's Quest - BBC Micro - Review Regular Features Contents - 1 page (3) Next Month - 1 page (5) Mailbox - 2 pages (7,9) Competition - 2 pages (10-11) Chess - Max Bramer - 1 page (25) The Bugs - 1 page (28) The Seventh Empire - 2 pages (70-71) Graphics - Garry Marshall - 1 page (72) Machine Code - Ted Ball - 2 pages (74-75) Projects - 2 pages (80-81) Warpath: Part Four - Ron Potkin - 2 pages (84-85) Reviews Key:- Get=Getting Started, Pla=Playability, Val=Value Type-Ins Trafalgar - ZX81 - 2 pages (32-33) Skyscraper - Dragon - 1 page (35) Stasteroids - Spectrum - 3 pages (40-41,43) Dragon Run - Atari 8-bit - 2 pages (44-45) Election - PET - 4 pages (48-49,51-52) Blockbuster - Atom - 2 pages (56-57) Pacman - BBC - 3 pages (58-59,61) Simon - Sharp MZ-80k - 2 pages (62-63) Logger - VIC-20 - 4 pages (64-67) Adverts Personal Computer News - 2 pages (94-95) Other Credits Staff Writer :Eugene Lacey Editorial Assistant :Susan Cameron Design :Linda Freeman Production Editor :Tim Metcalfe Publisher :Tom Moloney Contributors :Max Bramer, Garry Marshall, Ted Ball, Keith Campbell External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive. Issue Index Category:Contains VIC-20 Reviews Category:Contains Spectrum Reviews Category:Contains Atari 8-Bit Reviews Category:Contains BBC Micro Reviews Category:Contains Arcade Reviews